Naruto the Lost Mission
by Incomparable Mr. Flannery
Summary: First and hopefully not last in the Lost Mission series. The Rookie Nine escorts a merchant to a village where everyone has a Kekkei Genkai. Unbeknown to everyone, trouble is brewing. Can the Rookie Nine save the village, and themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Lost Mission: Mystery of the Kekkei Genkai Village

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… if I did, names of places and characters would be easier to spell.

Some notes, I do not know Japanese terms like san and stuff so, in the interest of not accidentally offending my readers, I'm sticking to normal English.

This story takes place after the Find Tsunade Arc but before Sasuke deserts the village.

Chapter 1: Mission: Escort the Merchant.

Kakashi was late again. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, were becoming impatient.

"Where is he!? He got me up at 8 in the morning! He should at least have the decency to show up!" The kid in the orange jumpsuit shouted

"Be quiet! You're giving me a headache!" Sakura said as she clunked him in the head for the millionth time that week. Naruto moaned in pain.

"I need a long vacation….." Sasuke muttered as he tried to ignore Naruto's rambling and Sakura's yelling.

Kakashi finally appeared. As usual he was reading his perverted "novel." It was a new issue this time.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late. I ran into an old friend." Kakashi lied casually. He was late because he was waiting in the line at the adult book store. Sakura and Sasuke figured this out instantly but, Naruto bought the lie.

"What's the mission sensei?" he said as he ran up to him.

"We'll be escorting-"He was cut off by Naruto.

"We have to do ANOTHER escort mission? Can't we do anything else?"

"It's better than walking dogs…. Seriously though, you make us wait here while you buy smut and tell us we have to do another escort mission?" Sasuke asked

"As I was saying, we'll be escorting this man's caravan through the mountains"

A man in a red robe, sandals, and a hat came up. He had a grey beard and green eyes.

"I'm Edymion. My caravan will be delivering goods to the Paradise Peninsula."

Team 7 instantly got interested at the word 'paradise'. Kakashi chuckled at the fact that they both predicted that would happen.

"Why is it called that?" Naruto asked.

"We all know about the Great War. During this time many villages employed ninjas with a Kekkei Genkai to give them an edge in battle. After the war……"

"They were persecuted by others out of fear." Naruto said as he recalled Haku's story.

Kakashi was slightly shocked he knew this. So was Sakura.

"That sums it up. In order to escape this persecution, several clans fled to an isolated peninsula. They found it was fertile and they could grow many types of crops. The mountains made it hard for trespassers to enter. The people were able to live peacefully without fear of persecution. That is why they called it "Paradise." With everyone having a bloodline trait, it is no surprise that people there could master different types of Kekkei Genkai," Edymion explained.

"You mean people there have mastery of more than one Kekkei Genkai?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Those must be some powerful ninja," Naruto said.

"Obviously….. So what powers do they have?" Sakura asked.

"It would seem your sensei has done well in teaching you the value of pre-mission intelligence. Well I'll start explaining. The most powerful clans are the Ukato, the Akari, and the Kuras. There are many others but these are the founding families. The Ukato people can use their chakra walk on air. Some can go higher than the tallest trees. The Akari can summon creatures from their drawings. The often carry cards with pictures on them for easy carrying. The Kuras are able to make protective shields out of chakra." Edymion stated as the kids listened with interest.

Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Why would they need merchants if they have all that stuff? For that matter, if they're so powerful, why do they need us?" Sasuke asked.

"In the past ten years, they've opened themselves to tourism. So they need more materials in massive quantities. So massive that it will take more than one ninja team to guard the caravan. As for your second question, recently, there have been some strange occurrences on the mountain path. Many merchants have gone missing. So I'm taking extra precautions."

The rest of the Rookie Nine and their respective senseies showed up. All of them had been briefed by the caravan workers. Ino and Sakura resumed their rivalry over Sasuke's affections. Shikamaru and Chouji were talking. Naruto wanted to show his moves to Sakura who, predictably, told him to bug off. Hinata was trying to get the courage to talk to Naruto. Sasuke and Shino were standing around trying to ignore the fangirls and the loudmouth. Kiba and Akamaru were talking in their own way. The senseis were talking about their pupils. Edymion interrupted.

"Listen up! This is a long trip. I suggest you get some reading material or something."

Everyone went to get things to do for the trip. Naruto went to the book store. Sakura was there.

"Naruto, you better not be stalking me." Sakura said darkly.

"I'm not! I'm buying books! I swear!" He said frantically as he showed various editions of The Ninja Detective series. Sakura was shocked. "Why is everyone shocked when I do or say something remotely smart?" he asked as Sakura ran for the door.

Back at the gates, everyone was ready. They all left, heading for the Kekkei Genkai Village. They were in shock that Naruto was reading.

So the first chapter is complete. If you're wondering why I didn't have Naruto say "Believe it!" every ten words is because I didn't want to deface MY fanfic the way the English dub people (in cooperation with the Devil) defaced the anime.

Speaking of anime, I'm going to give you a preview of the next chapter like every anime.

Next chapter: The Rookie Nine run into a strange and extremely powerful ninja. Can the ninjas take him on? Find out in Chapter 2.


	2. 1st encounter

Chapter 2: Road to Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I would've sued the American dubbers to omit the phrase "Believe it!"

All of the Rookie Nine were heading to the Paradise Peninsula, a village where everyone had a Kekkei Genkai of some form. They were escorting a large caravan that belonged to the merchant Edymion. He had a caravan full of food, souvenirs, and festival supplies. Every squad was protecting their own section of the caravan Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Kakashi, were reading. Naruto was talking about his book much to the annoyance of everyone within the area.

'He can't even read quietly!' Sakura thought as she became increasingly annoyed. "If you don't shut up about that book I will toss it into our next campfire!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi took Naruto aside. He was getting tired of it too. The last thing he wanted was for this mission to fail because the squads killed each other. He also knew this client was wealthy and it was important to establish village loyalty in clients like this. He also remembered Tsunade's words to the squad leaders.

-Flashback-

"This is Konoha's first mission to the Kekkei Genkai village in ten years. They are exceedingly rich. The only reason they chose us is because you guys saved their diplomat in the Chunin exam attack. If you screw this up… you're fired" Tsunade said.

"Naruto, I'm pretty sure that book is great and believe me, we're all exceedingly glad you're reading something other than an overpriced ramen recipe book but….. Reading is more fun when you do it quietly okay?" Kakashi instructed.

Naruto listened to his idol. He was finally quiet. Everyone sighed with relief. All the other Jounin wondered how Kakashi was able to make him quiet. At the next campfire, everyone was visiting each other. Naruto went to Sakura. He wanted to show her his new move. Sakura was ignoring him and focusing on Sasuke.

"Do you wanna see my new move Sakura?" Naruto repeated over and over.

"No! Nobody wants to see a new variation of your perverted jutsu!" Sakura yelled.

"Considering she called that little move a jutsu…. I'd consider it a compliment," Sasuke joked.

"Its not that move I swear! It's really powerful! I took out a powerful ninja with it!" Naruto shouted.

"I'd pay money to see such a move come from you," Sasuke taunted

"How much do you have?" Naruto asked. He was sure he'd make some money.

"I have 8,000 yen on me. If you impress me I'll give it to you. If you don't impress me, you'll pay me 8,000 yen. I saw your giant frog so you can't use that," Sasuke said.

"Deal!" Naruto said as he shook on it.

"Giant frog? Did I miss something?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

Kakashi was debating if should intervene. He had not gotten around to telling Sasuke or Sakura about his trip with Jiraya. After several seconds he decided not to. Naruto was preparing the Rasengan when the campfires suddenly went out. Everyone got ready to fight. There was some strange chant echoing in the air.

"The boy that was paralyzed can walk again. He can heal those who believe in him,"

"Huh? Is he attacking or promoting a cult?" Kiba asked.

A knife with a paper bomb attached flew toward the wagon. The wagon blew up. Hinata used her Byakugan to see where the knife came from.

"It's in the trees!" Hinata shouted

"It's too dark to see!" Naruto said.

"For some reason Akamaru can't smell it!" Kiba shouted.

"Sasuke weren't there some fireworks in the next wagon!?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but how would fireworks be of any help to us?" Sasuke said.

"Let's brighten the area!" he shouted.

Shino got some fireworks. Sasuke lit two with his Phoenix flower jutsu. Several went up. They exploded. It brightened the area enough to show a shadowy figure pulling out another paper bomb. Naruto attacked with shadow clones. They weren't doing much damage but he stopped the person from throwing the bomb. The bomb ignited the tree.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" Naruto shouted.

"It's pure chakra!" Hinata shouted.

"It's a summoned drawing!" Edymion shouted. He was horrified when more of them were coming.

"Hinata! Can you see where he is?"

She used her Byakugan she nodded.

"Hinata. You, Naruto and Sasuke take out whoever summoned this thing! We'll protect Edymion!" Asuma said.

They followed Hinata for several miles. Kakashi used water style attacks to keep the fire from getting out of control.

"How can he control his monsters from such a long distance?" Naruto asked.

"The distance must depend on chakra or concentration," Sasuke replied.

Hinata stopped. They were staring at two guys. One was wearing a vest and black shorts. The other was wearing shorts. He was visibly fatigued. Several of his monsters had been destroyed by the others. Naruto jumped in to attack him.

"Wait you fool!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto hit an invisible wall. Sasuke was annoyed.

"Do you like my wall? You must if you throw yourself at it headfirst! Now watch this!" The man in the vest shouted as he made the wall extend smashing Naruto into a tree. Naruto struggled to his feet when he retracted it.

"Who are you and why are you attacking us!?" Sasuke shouted

"Our names are not important. We were commanded by our Master to destroy any merchants on this road." The shirtless man said. "I commend you for finding us. Most of the merchants don't live long enough to even consider looking. Many of my monsters have already been destroyed. You're all very impressive," He called the monsters back and reabsorbed the chakra they were made of. He pulled out a card. It had a wasp picture on it. "However, you cannot be allowed to threaten our Master!"

"You can't summon that monster if you're dead!" Sasuke shouted as he used his Chidori. It cut through the barrier.

The vested man quickly blocked his attack. It killed him. A giant queen wasp arose from the ground. It emitted a loud screech when its master got it. Everyone could hear it.

"Just when I thought the fight was over….. What a drag…" Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke! Let's get on the wasp while it's still low! Hinata, go tell the others. Naruto said.

They jumped on as it started ascending. It tried to get them off by spinning around. Naruto and Sasuke stayed on by standing on it using the tree walking technique.

"You haven't fallen yet. That's impressive for a bunch of Genin. Oh well. You can watch as I destroy your friends!" The shirtless man shouted.

"We'll be at the caravan in a few seconds! We have to stop him now!" Sasuke shouted.

"Just give me a sec!" Naruto said as he prepared the Rasengan.

"You're too late!" The wasp prepared to fire its stinger.

Naruto struck the man with the chakra ball the same second wasp fired its stinger. Everyone started running. Sakura stood frozen when she noticed the stinger was headed straight for her. The bug stopped when the man fell. When he fell, the wasp and its stinger vanished. Edymion jumped up and caught Sasuke. He couldn't reach Naruto in time. When he landed Sakura ran to hug him.

"Wait what happened to Naruto?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Naruto had landed safely on a pile of used tarps.

"Wow! That was some luck! I better go tell the others about what I did!" Naruto said happily.

He was about to get up when he saw the arm of long dead corpse coming out of another pile of tarps. Against his better judgment he looked under the pile he landed on. There were more corpses. He screamed just as Edymion was about to explain what happened.

"He's okay," Kakashi said.

"How can you tell?" Chouji asked.

"After a fall like that, you don't usually live long enough to moan in pain, let alone scream," Shikamaru explained.

Kakashi went to find Naruto. When he saw the corpses, he was repulsed. He brought him back.

"Well that explains where the merchants went…." Kakashi said.

Kakashi brought Naruto back and explained what happened. The others were glad Naruto was alive. Sasuke walked over to him.

"I don't know where you learned that move…. But it saved our lives and I suppose it qualifies as impressive… and you stayed male this time…" Sasuke said as he handed him the money.

'Where on Earth did he learn that? How can a move like that come out of the same freak who uses what amounts to jutsu induced cross dressing?' Sasuke thought.

"Let's salvage what we can from the lost caravan." Kakashi said.

After the boys finished cleaning and salvaging what they could, they headed out.

"Those people…… had the powers you told us about Edymion," Sasuke said.

"Why would ninjas attack someone from their own village?" Naruto inquired.

"I have a bad feeling we'll find the reason very soon…." Sakura replied

End Chapter 2

Please read and review. In the next chapter the team arrives at the village and encounters this Master.


	3. Master revealed

Chapter 3: Master Revealed

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Naruto. If I did there would be some kind of explanation for why a ninja wears a bright orange jumpsuit.

I assume I'll be taking some heat from the continuity break in the last chapter. To those people: If this were on the anime, it would be one of those movies or "Lost Episodes." They rarely pay much attention to continuity; don't be hypersensitive about it please.

Once again, please note I am not that good with coming up with Japanese sounding names so bear with me.

Thanks for the reviews.

When we last left the Rookie Nine, they survived an attack by what can only be described as cultist whack jobs with a penchant for mass murder. The Jonin weren't happy that there were enemy ninja on this mission.

"You think I knew!?" Edymion shouted, "I just thought it was a normal pack of thieves trying to scare people into giving them money!"

"Listen, I think we'll give you the benefit of the doubt, I think everyone here wants to see what's going on," Asuma said.

"You just want to try their fancy cigarettes and you know it," Shikamaru said prompting laughter from everyone.

"Well it still would be nice to know who those freaks were ranting about," Asuma replied.

"Whoever it was, he must be powerful," Kurenai said.

"Are we sure they can handle it?" Kakashi said.

"Yes we can! If we could stop the attack in the Leaf Village we can handle this!" Naruto shouted.

"Well okay, let's go." Kakashi said after seeing how Naruto convinced the other students.

After a few days of walking, Naruto hitting on Sakura, Sakura hitting Naruto and hitting on Sasuke, and Sasuke rejecting her, and doing the same to Ino they arrived at the entrance. For the most part Edymion was telling the truth.

"So Shikamaru, how many times did they hit on Sasuke," Choji asked.

"Well, if you want me to count both of them together, 1,063 times," Shikamaru responded.

"Edymion, you're home!" His wife ran up and hugged him. "I was so worried about you!"

When they got home Edymion explained everything.

"These talented kids protected me. Everyone, this is my wife Mina. My son Medivah should be here momentarily,"

A kid, in wooden chair with wheels on it entered the room. He had blue eyes and hair resembling Shino's. He was about Naruto's age. He wore an outfit similar to his fathers

"Hello, glad to see you're home, father," he said. He seemed cold and distant, like he didn't care.

"What's wrong with your - ," Naruto was ready to ask but Sakura stuck her hand over his mouth.

"If you really must know, I was struck by a disease when I was young. It caused nerve damage in my legs," he said coldly as he left.

"I take it your son is bitter about it," Kakashi said.

"Actually, under our clan's law, a person who can't use their wind walking abilities can't become the chief of the clan, his cousin will become the heir once I die, he's taking it as well as can be expected," Edymion said.

Hinata, being in a similar situation herself, had sympathy for Medivah. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, and the Jonin had a bad feeling about him. The Jonin sent the kids to look around while they looked for answers.

"Um…. I'm going out for fudge anyone?" Hinata asked.

"Sure!" Naruto said.

"I'll go too!" Choji and Kiba said much to Hinata's annoyance.

Sakura and Ino were going to go stalk Sasuke. Shikamaru wanted to stay in the hose but Asuma threw him out. So he went to the forest to look at the clouds Shino went to the forest to check out the bugs.

In this forest, Shino saw Medivah talking with a group of people.

"How could those incompetent fools fail me? All I ask for is a simple murder and they can't even do that right! No matter….. Taking them out will send a strong message to the rest of the world. Caliantes, take out Sasuke and those girls who keep swooning over him before they make me puke. Lios, take out the noisy kid, and the shy freak. Genobee, take out the guy with the biggest appetite I've ever seen and the dog boy. I'll take out our eavesdropper." He glared at Shino as he came out. The others left.

"Do you really think you can fight me in your condition? Your wheelchair can't even move. While you were insulting us behind our backs, I had my bugs eat through the axel,"

"Good job!" he said while he clapped his hands. "There is just a mild flaw in your plan……" He got up much to Shino's surprise, "I don't need it!"

He charged Shino and started beating him up. Shino used the bugs to repel him. They both got back on their feet.

"I'm curious. How is it you can walk?"

"Some of the bugs here have… medicinal properties. I had a rogue Medical Ninja named Thanatos use it to fix my nerve. However, the clan's ritual for choosing the next heir has already been performed…. So in terms of clan succession, it doesn't mean anything now."

"Why did you want to kill your father and those merchants?"

"My father, he willfully allowed the ritual to be performed, he could've changed that law and he knew it. The merchants….. The upcoming festival has always been a financial windfall for the village. If they don't have the useless merchandise everyone forks obscene amounts of money for, everyone will be angry at the clan in charge, which for your information is my clan,"

"You were going to use this division in the village allowing your followers to help you take control," Shino observed.

"You are pretty observant," he complimented as he ripped a wheel off his chair. Metal spikes came out of it and broke the wood revealing a shuriken. "Nevertheless, you interlopers cannot be allowed to interfere…" he threw the shuriken at him. Shino dodged easily.

"You have bad aim," Shino remarked.

"Do I?" Medivah asked as he pointed at the shuriken spinning back toward Shino.

Shino dodged. He was startled at how close he came to becoming decapitated.

"Now then…. Summoning Jutsu, Hive Queen!" he made hand seals and the blood sacrifice and he was riding on a giant queen wasp.

Shino tried using his bugs but he they weren't responding.

"The buzzing of the Hive Queen disrupts the communications of social bugs…… including yours." Medivah explained as he started beating up Shino.

"Can't a guy look at clouds in peace?" Shikamaru asked when he arrived.

"I suppose summoning a giant, noisy, wasp wasn't my best idea…." He said as he knocked out Shino. "No matter I can take you out too," he said.

As Shikamaru was readying a shadow possession jutsu, he suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

"Do you like my wind sphere? It makes the air move so quickly your body can't get the oxygen it needs," Medivah explained.

Shikamaru fell down. Medivah scoffed and left. Sometime later Mina looked for Medivah to tell him to come for dinner. When she saw the broken wheelchair, Shino, and Shikamaru, she screamed.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Hinata, Choji, and Kiba, were at the food stands. Kiba and Choji went to the restroom after having too much lemonade for their own good. Or so they thought. Hinata, was really desperate to have some alone time with Naruto. So she mixed their drinks with a harmless drug that made one have to go the bathroom. She made a mental note to thank Kurenai for it. She made another note to apologize to Kurenai for stealing it.

"Hey Naruto…. I've always wanted to,-" she was interrupted when a man in a black cloak threw a knife at them.

"What the hell!?" Naruto shouted.

"So you're the Leaf Village freaks. I'm Lios I'll be your killer today," Lios said.

"Why do you want to kill us?" Hinata asked

"The Master desires your elimination….. DIE!" He shouted.

Meanwhile back at the restrooms Choji and Kiba were about to fall into a similar situation. A shadow bubble appeared over them.

"Kiba…. Please tell me this is a nightmare and that I'm really back in the bathroom passed out in my own vomit…." Choji said

"You're not dead…. But you will be soon enough!" A voice said.

Sasuke, Sakura and Ino suddenly noticed a temperature increase.

"Fire Release: Demonic Volcano!" Someone shouted.

They were now on a platform surrounded by magma.

"Oh boy…." Sasuke said.

Well I effectively managed to piss off the Naruto/Hinata fans. Please read and review


	4. Heartbreaking Truth

Chapter 4: Heartbreaking Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be more than one new episode airing per week. And none of those episodes would be flashback episodes.

When we last the Rookie Nine, Edymion's son Medivah revealed himself to be the leader of the cultists that attacked them to Shino and Shikamaru. Unfortunately, Medivah knocked them out. Medivah's henchmen are now engaging the other members of the Rookie 9. Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino were on a platform encircled by lava. Kiba and Choji, were in a black bubble, and Hinata and Naruto were being confronted by a knife wielding psycho. Medivah was missing.

"You found them like this?" Kakashi asked Mina when she explained what happened.

"This is bad…. More of those guys could be looking for our students right now… And they have a bargaining chip… They have your son." Kurenai said.

"Our mission is clear; find our students before they're killed…" Asuma said

The Jonin set out to look for them, thinking they could still be in time.

"Why were you girls following me?" Sasuke said

Before they could answer, the patch of rock they were standing on broke and floated to the middle of the circle.

"If this is how you treat girls with crushes on you, I'd hate to see how you would treat a steady girlfriend," A man with bright red hair, red eyes and a red cloak appeared. "I'm Calianties! If you can defeat me in time, the jutsu will vanish. If you can't, your fans will get even hotter!"

"Let me guess, you're working for this Master?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I do." He replied.

"You're killing us just because he told you too?" Ino asked.

"I do it because he saved my life…. When I was younger, I had a life threatening disease…. One day, he came by and used some healing jutsu…. It removed the bacteria….. I owe my life to that boy….."

"Boy? He's our age? Could he be…?" Sasuke pondered but discarded the notion.

Similar stories were being told by the other attackers.

"Now then….. Time to burn! By the way, if you two hotties over there try to use a jutsu, these rocks will fall apart, killing you and your obsession! I however, cannot be killed by heat!"

'Great, so even if I use Sharingan and copy his jutsu they won't make a difference here….. Although learning some of his techniques could come in handy later….'

Calianties started making hand seals and drawing chakra to his feet. Using Sharingan Sasuke did the same. They were both walking on the lava.

"Impressive. You copied my jutsu….. However you can't replicate this one!" Calianties shouted. He made hand signs and he had an aura of flame around his body. "Only people with my bloodline can use this. Anyone else gets scorched…." Calianties said.

Sasuke threw a bunch of shuriken. The flame aura melted them.

'If he gets near me I'm toast…' Sasuke thought

Sasuke was at a loss. He remembered there was a bunch of water pots nearby. He also remembered Kakashi taught him some water style jutsu.

"I hope this works…." Sasuke said as he started drawing the water.

He sent it at Calianties. This put out his flame aura. It also negated his fire resistance. Sasuke built up chakra in his fist and punched Calianties and sent him flying into his own lava. He sunk in and burned alive. The lava vanished. Ino and Sakura ran to hug him but Sasuke used an escape jutsu. They ended up hugging a log.

"Don't be stupid! We have to help the others!" Sasuke shouted.

They ran to find the others. Naruto and Hinata were having problems of their own. The ninja they were fighting was making vines appear beneath them.

"You two have no talent whatsoever!" Lios shouted.

Naruto's foot was caught by a vine. A bunch of vines wrapped around him soon after. Naruto was now in a cocoon of vines.

"Your little girlfriend has abandoned you….. One I say the word….. My Iron Maiden jutsu will activate…. The vines will sprout spikes. Killing you slowl-" His rant was interrupted by Hinata striking him in the heart with her chakra. It killed him. The vines died.

"Wow, you're good," Naruto complimented.

Hinata blushed and turned tomato red. About that time Kakashi showed up.

"Are you alright? Where are Choji and Kiba?"

"We're fine Kakashi sensei. We were attacked by some psycho…. Thanks to Hinata we survived." Naruto said.

"Are the others in trouble?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi nodded and explained.

"We have to find them!" Naruto ran in a random direction.

Meanwhile, Choji and Kiba were living their nightmares. Suddenly the dome vanished. Someone in a black cloak and a devil mask appeared next to the guy attacking them. They vanished. The guys were out cold.

Back at the merchant's home, Mina was deeply worried about everything. There was a knock on the door. Mina answered it.

"Medivah? How can you walk…..? You must get inside! Those cultists are after you!"

"You still don't understand. I AM the leader!"

"You….. did all this? I don't believe you! Not my sweet Medivah! Not-" He kicked her in the chest. She was crying as she lost consciousness.

"Foolish woman……." He said as he looked through an address book. "There you are. I'll get you for taking my place!"

"No! I won't allow it! You have gone too far Medivah!" Edymion said.

"You think you can stop me?" he responded

Before Edymion could respond, Medivah broke his arms. He left on a course for his cousin's house.

Please read and review


	5. reason

The reason I've not been updating recently is because school is starting. I might update next week but don't get your hopes up. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Enter Thanatos

When we last left the Rookie Nine, most of them defeated Medivah's cult members. Choji and Kiba didn't fare as well. However, their assailant left with a mysterious ninja. To complicate things, Medivah's parents discovered his son's abilities the hard way and he is on his way to assassinate his younger cousin.

The Jonin had finally found their genin. Hinata was frantic when she saw Kurenai.

"Kurenai sensei what's going on? We were attacked!" Hinata said.

"I don't know the details but….. This village might be on the brink of a civil war…."

"A civil war?" Naruto asked

"As we speak, skirmishes are breaking out between villagers. It's the cultists; they've spread further than we thought." Kurenai explained.

When they reached the house, they saw what had happened.

"Woah…. What happened?" Naruto asked.

Similar reactions occurred when the others returned. Shikamaru was waking up.

"Shikamaru you're up! What happened?" Ino asked.

"Medivah….. He's the leader of the cult…. He attacked me and Shino."

Everyone was shocked at this revelation. Naruto looked around the house when he saw a journal.

'In my books, the journal of the villain always had some kind of clue,' Naruto thought and started reading it.

"Those Leaf Village Ninja are here. Thanatos has given me instructions. He says that by killing the nine most promising ninja their village has ever seen, we will strike fear into the hearts of the 5 great nations."

Naruto ran to show this to Kakashi. Kakashi took a look at it.

"That's who we've been fighting?"

They all looked at him. He pulled out his Bingo Book.

"Thanatos is an S-Class criminal. All that is known is that he tried to take over this village. He killed 1000 people in the revolt."

"So what powers does he have?" Sasuke asked.

"He can take the Kekkei Genkai from other ninja and use them as his own."

In the midst of this, various ninja that were under Medivah's control were trying to break down the door.

"There's no way we can hold them back," Sakura said.

"We have to get the injured people out of here. I'll hold them off with my shadow clones." Naruto said. They were all shocked at his good idea.

"Good idea. Let's go." Kakashi said.

The got everyone out as Naruto used his Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. They tried to hold off the ninja. Soon the ninja stepped aside and a man in a whit robe and a devil mask walked in. He formed a dark energy ball and shot it at Naruto. Naruto was knocked out and the clones vanished.

"Fool." The man said. He picked up Naruto and vanished.

So if you're wondering why this took so long, I have two words for you: Math class.


End file.
